Shadow
by Loup-Garou Lovely
Summary: For Bella, life is never normal with Edward. It may become even more complicated when Alice tells her of a vision she had of a queen coming to govern the werewolves and Bella is involved. Will Bella befriend the Lycan queen and settle the ancient battle?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Part One

Bella sat with her head tucked delicately in her arms, her hair flowing over her shoulders. Today had been a tiring day, school had ended and Edward was supposed to meet her at the mouth of the forest any time now. She lifted her head up clumsily, her eyes feeling heavy and her mouth dry. Bella heard a rustling in the brush, but she could see no one.

"Edward?" She called, hoping the man she loved most would come walking heroically behind her with her favorite crooked smile playing across his lips. Instead, she came face to face with a girl who looked to be about her age. Her eyes shimmered in the sun and Bella gasped at the color of them. They were a deep, honey color, much like Edward's after he goes hunting.

"Um, hi." The girl said shyly, she folded her hands and looked around.

"What are you doing here? You do know this forest is a dangerous place, or at least it can be…?" Bella said warning.

The girl nodded and ran off.

_She's so fast._ Bella thought, her eyes still following the mysterious stranger. _I wonder if Edward's seen her yet…_

And as if he had heard her, Edward came running to her from his Volvo.

"Bella, sorry for being late." He smiled and kissed her carefully.

"I was getting really worried, you're never late. Has something happened?" Bella asked, her voice curious. Edward's face-hardened and he touched Bella's face.

"They've got a new queen Bells." Edward said, his voice low.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Jacob's pack, they have a new queen and I think she was just here."

Bella shook her head and stepped backward. "That girl? That sweet, innocent looking girl?" Bella couldn't believe it, not that shy girl who barely spoke. She couldn't be the queen of so many Lycans.

"Yes, didn't you see her eyes?" Edward asked, suddenly becoming uneasy.

"I did…" Bella said, looking in the direction that held Edward's gaze. She saw black shadows gathering in the forest's depths.

"They're here, Bella Swan. Alice saw them in one of her visions. She was right, there are many of them. They want to make a different treaty, probably one not too suiting for us. Alice said one of them would try to help us, though."

"Maybe it will be Jacob…" Bella said hoping, but in her heart she seriously doubted it.

Edward sighed and grabbed her hand. "If we don't leave soon, they'll come out. Come on, sorry about ruining our afternoon."

"It isn't your fault. I'd choose being at your place with a couple of vampires than be in a forest swarming with werewolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: Part Two

Edward rushed me to his family's house. I was pretty much used to being there by now. Every now and then, I'd stand at the door and revel in its beauty. Sometimes it took a while to register in my mind that this place existed, that it was even real.

As the door opened, an over enthusiastic Alice Cullen appeared with a huge grin on her pixie-like face.

"Bella!" She squealed in excitement. "I thought our Edward would _never_ pick you up!"

"Let me guess, Alice. You saw that Edward and I wouldn't end up spending our planned evening in the meadow, correct? You saw that he'd end up bringing me here in one of your visions." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Correct." Alice smiled cheerfully and put her arm in mine. "Come on, I need your help in the kitchen." She skipped forward as Bella was dragged by her uncontrollable grip. Bella lifted one eyebrow.

"Why do you need help in the _kitchen_? You guys don't even eat!" Bella said, confusion clear on her features. Alice laughed, a high-pitched trill, but still pleasant sounding.

"Oh, Bella dear, you see through me all too well. I need to talk to about something I saw." Her voice became softer, a more serious tone.

"Yes?" Bella asked, possibilities running through her mind about what could be so bad as to make Alice's energetic nature falter.

"Sit." She commanded, her white-as-snow hand showing bright in contrast to her jet-black hair as she ran smoothly through it. Bella did as she was told; there was no way she'd argue with Alice, especially considering the circumstances.

"I saw you with one of them. Not Jacob though. Jacob seems to have abandoned the pack." Alice looked troubled. "Though I don't understand why. It was probably the best thing going for him…they were close to his family and they've known each other for as long as I can recall. But, I saw you with a girl…the girl I had predicted as the queen. You seemed to be friends with her, which I honestly found hard to believe. I had thought after what happened with Jacob last time would have set you against the Lycans." She put a hand on her chin. "But none the less, I suppose it's good you're going to get to know her. You could talk some sense into her about letting us off the hook." Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

"Alright…well I think you'd like to know I've actually already met her."

"What?" Alice asked, for one she was the one in surprise. Bella nodded her head.

"I was waiting for Edward and she came running out of the forest. I would have thought you'd know." Bella said, smirking. "I mean, it wasn't a _formal_ introduction, but I said hello." Bella told Alice. Alice nodded her head slightly.

"I see. I'm sure you'll get to meet her _formally_ soon." The petite vampire told Bella.

"Was this a vision you had?" Bella asked smartly.

"No, actually. It's just a guess." Alice shrugged. "Look, I'll keep you updated. I promise." She smiled, her perfect white teeth glistening.

"Alrighty." Bella replied, lifting herself out of the chair.

"Edward's waiting for you in his room." Alice said as she pushed her own chair in.

"Ok, I'll go up there then. Thanks for your information." Alice nodded and gestured to the stairs.

"Go before he gets worried that I ate you." Bella rolled her eyes at this all-to-realistic comment.

"Will do." Bella waved goodbye to Alice and made her way up to Edward's room.

When she arrived, he was sitting on his couch, headphones on and his eyes closed. Bella smiled and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why, hello." He said pleasantly. He turned off the music and put his arm around her. Bella slowly put her head against his shoulder and asked him, "So what are we planning to do about this girl?" Edward looked away, in thought.

"I don't know. Alice hasn't really seen anything else, so I'm not entirely sure how you two will compromise." Bella lifted her head quickly off of his shoulder. Edward shrugged.

"What Bella?"

"_You two?_" She said, anger in her voice. "What do you mean? I can't just make the decision by myself! I'm just a human girl…unless…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not now, please Bella."

"Then when, Edward? You agreed to have it happened once I graduated, and now I have graduated. I'd feel so much better talking to this queen if I was on the same playing field."

"It's all in time." Edward said smiling sweetly. Bella shook her head.

"Whatever." She stood up and went over to Edward's humongous CD collection. "Do you mind if I borrow a CD?" Bella asked, pulling a random classical album off the wall.

"No, of course not." Edward said. "I'm assuming you need to go now. Charlie needs you to make dinner, am I right?"

"Of course. Charlie is helpless on his own. I swear, without me he'd starve." Bella grinned and put the CD in her raincoat. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked, hoping.

"Probably. Alice wants to take you shopping for summer clothes." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, goodness. She's such a crazy woman. She never believes me when I say I'm fine with a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans." Bella laughed. "See you then?" She said.

"Want a ride?"

"Sounds good." She responded, happy that he offered. He got up and took her hand, leading her to his Volvo.

At Charlie's, Edward gave her a peck on the cheek, and then waved goodbye as Bella hopped out of the care and made her way to the door. She only had a couple of hours until an overzealous Alice Cullen would arrive at her doorstep, her wallet fully loaded and read to go. Bella sighed at the thought.

_I need to get some rest._


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Part Three

She awoke to the smell of frying bacon. Bella had to admit, it was a _horrible_ way to wake up. But it was the thought of who the chef was that caused her stomach to churn.

Sure enough, when Bella made her entrance into the kitchen, there stood Alice, frying pan in hand and a blinding smile plastered onto her chalky face.

"Morning Bella, my dear! Summer has come and you know what that means!" Bella groaned.

"New clothes to suit the weather!" Alice beamed; her satisfaction with herself was all too obvious.

"Yay." Bella responded flatly, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Oh, cheer up! You know you'll get into it later on. I swear you'll have lots of fun as long as you're with me. I'll take you out to eat and we'll spend some quality time together." Alice put her cold hands on Bella's. "Please don't be difficult."

Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to go?" Bella asked with her eyes squinted.

"I told you! We need to hang out more. We're practically _sisters. _Please be reasonable." Alice pleaded.

Bella sighed. "You and your visions of the future." She shook her head.

Alice looked at her with a look of pity.

"You don't know how to have fun Isabella Swan." She said seriously. Bella simply shrugged it off.

"I'll go quietly, but don't make such a big deal out of it."

Alice squealed in excitement. "Yes! Eat! We need to start early because it will be _super_ packed."

"So you have had a vision of our trip to the mall." Bella smiled, her expression accusing.

Alice only winked.

Bella scoffed. "You can be so annoying." Bella went upstairs to her room to change into something that both Alice and Edward would like. If she did happen to see Edward today, she would want to look her very best.

This, of course, took place after she ate a delicious meal made by Alice.

She skipped down the stairs two at a time.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly at the sight of Bella. She was wearing a black skirt and her navy blue lacy blouse.

"You look absolutely lovely Bella! I love that top, may I borrow it sometimes?"

"Sure…" Bella said, though she knew it would be much too big for Alice's petite and think-as-paper figure. She was just flattering her.

"Can we just go now and get it over with?" Bella asked, a slight blush caressing her cheeks.

"Yes, I think it's time to leave now." Alice's face grew grave and she became unnaturally stiff. She paused a moment before she walked fluidly out the front door, thought it was more of a jog.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Bella yelled out to her frantically. All she heard was the slamming of a door from Alice's newly acquired sports car.

"Come on!" Alice's usually sweet voice boomed. Bella winced at the piercing sound and locked the door as quick as her hands would allow. She rushed to Alice's yellow car.

Bella huffed, "What the heck is wrong? I've _never _seen you like this. Not even when James was try to get me." Bella glanced at Alice; a curious look glazed her eyes.

Alice sighed, an empty sound.

"I know. Sam is coming. You'll know soon enough."

A/N- Sorry this was kind of a nothing chapter...


End file.
